Alex Mercer vs. Masane Amaha
The battle of science vs magic has come as two symbiotic individuals have to clash in the ultimate battle of death and destruction Intro! Hulk: Lots of people have said that power comes at a price. Be it your humanity, your freedom, or your individuality. Kratos: But these two people have used their powers to protect the innocent, until one fell from grace and turned to the other side. One wishes to protect while the other seeks to destroy. Hulk: Alex Mercer, the former monster of Manhattan and living incarnation of Blacklight. Kratos: And Masane Amaha, the caring mother host of the Witchblade. Hulk: For this macth up, we are using composite versions of them both to make it somewhat even. I'm Hulk and he's Kratos. Kratos: And it is our duty to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win; a Death Battle. Alex Mercer Hulk: Alex Mercer was once just an ordinary kid, but had a troubling childhood being born to criminal parents. Kratos: His father had left him alone with his alchoholic mother who was put in prison for nine years, leaving Mercer in foster care. Once his mother was out of prison, the woman gave birth to his little sister Dana and then two siblings did normal sibling things like playing games, going skating, and watching scary movies. Hulk: That is until years later, Alex earned a doctrate's degree in college and was hired by Gentek to develop a cure for cancer. But he kept to only his work and never formed any bonds with people due to his rage at people, which how he developed his fighting skills. Kratos: He found that something was amiss when his fellow employees went missing and found out that Blackwatch wanted to make a weapon out of a deadly virus they created from the Earth itself. He gave everything he had to his sister and left for a train ride to expose them. Hulk: But Blackwatch caught up to him and instead of drinking the virus to test it on himself, he instead unleashed it upon the innocents in Penn Station and was shot afterwards as a result. But the virus managed to save his corpse but with no memory of who he was, and it went on a quest to find out what happened. Kratos: Upon finding out that he was actually the Blacklight virus incarnate, he traveled the planet to find an anchor for himself but found nothing good in humanity, only finding people who cared about themselves. He sought to purge that by spreading the virus all over New York first, then the whole world. Hulk: But he got so arrogant that he infected the man who'd be his ultimate demise, James Heller. The infected former Marine Segeant went on his own crusade and used his powers to destroy Blackwatch, Gentek, and foil Mercer's plans to further spread the virus. Mercer faced Heller in a final showdown and was consumed by his creation. Kratos: With the backstory finished we move on. Mercer's accomplishments would not have been met had it not been for his slew of powers and abilities. Hulk: He has superhuman strnegth that lets him lift and throw cars, trucks, vans, jet, choppers, and tanks putting him in the sixty tone range but he flipped a destroyed one without bending his knees meaning in P2 he got much stronger so it looks like he can lift 100 to 200 tones at best. He can also jump very high into the air 6 to 8 stories at best. Kratos: He also possesses superhuman speed enabling him to outrun most choppers and hunters while outpacing bullets and rockets to a n incredible degree. in P2 he gained the ability to blitz his enemies when he fought James Heller. Hulk: His durability lets him tank hits from multiple rockets and missiles while tanking hits from the strongest infected beings and landing from the tallest buildings with no injury to his body. Kratos: He also possesses a healing factor that has him heal from very serious injuries but it ca n be done faster with his most dangerous ability, consume. Hulk: yeah, his consumption power. An ability that lets him absord others into his entire being that not only lets him heal faster, but also gains said individuals memories in the process. Kratos: however, he has an arsenal he makes from his very own body, starting with the claws. Hulk: The claws are very dangerous weapons that can slice through any human sized target with precise ease. They also let Mercer pounce towards his target or deploy ground spikes that destroy tanks in one charge hit. Kratos: Next is the hammerfists, the most powerful weapon of all. These monsters are able to crush tanks with sheer power and produce shockwaves and spike like Heller himself, but are very slow and inaccurate making them easy to dodge at close range. He can do a hmmaer dive and elbow drop along with a domward smash making multiple spike jut from the ground in front of him. Hulk: thie whipfist is the only ranged power he has that he can swing around like a whip and grab targets from afar as well as hit helicopters to far for his other powers. He can also grab onto choppers above himself. Kratos: the armblade is said to be his powerful weapon as it can slice through the toguhest infected creature and slice through M1 Abrams tanks like a hot knife through butter. He do a blade frezny, a springting frenzy where he swipes the blade randomly in front of him hitting his target and do a blade tornado where he spins around like a top, cutting his enemies down. Hulk: His vision powers being thermal and infected vision don't really help much besides differ humans from infected monsters. He also has musclemass that can amplify his already insane strnegth x4 and the tendrils that can ensnare his opponents and rip them apart if they are mere mortal humans or weak zombie infected. Kratos: He has defensive powers being the armor and shield which can protect him from damage. The armor however, makes Mercer too heavy for his dive roll and glide powers but he might have lightened it to be more areodynamic. While his shield breaks upon contact with a single missile but he might have made it more stronger being completely indestructible. Hulk: His mot powerful moves are his devastators. His tendril barrage sends out loads of tendrils from his body firing in every direction and hitting everything within radius. His graveyard spikes have him hit the ground and make enourmous spikes erupt from below, impaling tanks and tough infected. His most crazy one of all is the critical pain where he can fire off a beam of biomass from his hands like a galick gun. But his most dangerous one is the biomass expulsion where he stomps the ground hard and explodes hardened sinew and tendrils from his body like a grenade. He also has a different form being his evolved form where he consumes creatures infected with the virus making himself ten times more powerful then before. Kratos: He is not without weaknesses. His attack pattern is more of a straight forward focusing on being seen as the strongest infected fighter rather than the smartest which is how Heller was able to defeat him. He is far too heavy to swim in water and his healing can be wittled down to a crawl when he takes too much damage. His powers don't do much damage to his environment making them look weak despite being powerful. Hulk: But in spite of his faults, Mercer is one hell of a tough nut to crack, and an even harder madman to slaughter. Masane Amaha Kratos: Not much is known about Masane's past, there are bits she can't remember except that she psent years in an ophanage. possibly abandoned by her parents or her parents died in an accident of sorts. Hulk: Masane found herself in the wreckage of Tokyo, Japan with a baby. A daughter she named Riko. It looked like things turned good for her until the child welfare agency came for Riko, causing Masane to takes drastic measure that put her in prison. It was there she encountered something called an ex-con and killed due to the legendary artifact she was a host of: The Witchblade. Kratos: It was said that the Witchblade was an ancient technological artifact but in actuality, it is an supernatural sentiant artifact created by a truce of the angelus and the darkness, two of the most powerful universal constructs to exist before time and space itself began to form. Hulk: This artifact has helped Masane throughout various battle but she was only a temporary host and not a permanent one, hence why her transformations were so different from the others and why it was breaking down her body. Kratos: In spite of that, Masane raised her daughter with care and even fell in love with Reiji Takiyama. Hulk: The Witchblade granted Masane superhuman strength letting her punch through metal, stone, concrete, you name it. She could also lift tanks fully armored and spin them around while also jumping skyscrapers leaving massive crater and create shockwaves just from slamming into Maria and her kicks could do some serious damage. Kratos: It also increases her durability to let her take hits from missiles and cloneblade wielders along with bullets from i-robots and stabbing wounds. Hulk: That's more of her having a high pain tolerance that lets her take stabs and hits without too much agony but if she takes too much then it starts to hurt. Kratos: Why she never bothers to block or dodge is beyond me. Anyways, her speed is increased to let her speed out of the firing range of bullets and missiles, while also keeping up with ex-cons that rely on speed instead of strength. Hulk: But she also has a healing factor that lets her heal from wounds but not instantly like Wolverine, Ryuko, or yours truly. Her wounds do tend to stay with her even when she returns to human form. Kratos: But she also has other powers that make her strong enough for the Witchblade. She has metamoprhing that let her change the Witchblade to her imagination. Like various weapons likes knives, guns, and swords that can shred enemies. Hulk: She can also make a set of wings for flight and gills fron underwater travel in case she is plucked into the ocean or a river. Kratos: She can also create more armor that covers her completely except for the face of eyes while the armor is completely indestructible. Hulk: But she does have weaknesses. The bloodlust of the Witchblade can blind her and make her lash out to her opponents wildly. She can get rode up on ecstasy during battles and can also go for blind stabs and slashes, making smarter enemies pick up on her pattern of fighting. Kratos: She also has no experience fighting as a human since she was more of a mom instead of a warrior. In spite of those faults, Masane has come out alive to defend her daugher and would gladly do so at the cost of her own life. Intermension Hulk: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Kratos: It is time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE The city of Manhattan was quiet in the day as the citizens were all walking along the sidewalks, minding there own buisness as the day went by like it was nothing. On the rooftop of a building, one man was watching his city with stone cold eyes as he looked down at them like atns from his perch. Some assumed this man was some kind of parkour artist with the way he always ran though the streets, but they couldn't be further from the truth. This man was actually Alex Mercer, the monster of Manhattan and living incrnation of Blacklight. And right now, he was bored out of his skull. After he stopped Elizabeth Greene and made sure every hive was destroyed including the mother ones, the military finally backed off but kept an eye on him in case he acted up like Greene and they'd have to take him out. He scoffed, like he'd ever go out of his way to be like his parents, one brain fried by the virus and other selfishly unleashing him on the city of innocents that he had protected. Okay some of them turned out to be sleeper agents, which didn't make any damn sense since they were not affiliated with Blackwatch or Gentek. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about that mess anymore. He continued looking down at his home city, searching for any activity that would disturb the peace and queit. He got his wish when he heard a loud and thundering boom up ahead. He furrowed his brows and jumped across the freeway to investigate. He sped through the rooftops as he jumped, air dashed, glided his way to the pillar of smoke, and he could tell there was trouble brewing in his city. He considered spreading the virus to make humans into a hive mind with no free will, but then thought it would be selfish to take away people's individuality. Once he saw how the citizens and marines treated one another like equals and family, he visited Dana and held her gently but also tightly a she could before she exposed Blackwatch and Gentek driving them out of New York for good. It felt good just to have the Marines and Cops, people that could protect the innocents, to trust. He was so far in memory lane he almost missed his landing spot, almost. He landed onto the concrete below and saw the damage done. And what he saw bewildered him. He saw some type of insectoid machine buzzing its wings weakly, as if it was looking for prey to consume. It sets its sights on him and he grimaced at how badly damaged the things eyes looked. It schreeched loudly before flying towards him at speeds no human could dodge or block. Luckily for Alex, he wasn't anywhere close to human as he dodged the incoming attack and turned one of his arms into a mighty hammerfist before slamming down onto the robot insect. The things eyes lit up in pain before dimming with death claiming its life. He smirked at his handiwork before he felt something stab into his shoulder. He looked down and saw some type of blade that looked like it belonged to a sword. He looked back and saw a woman in strange revealing armor with red hair and black sclera with yellow irises. And she did not look happy, at all. She yanked the blade out of Alex's shoulder and stormed off, just ready to go home and report her mission. While walking, she didn't notice Mercer looking a ther hips and her exposed ass, making him slightly smirk and do a wolf whistle at the sight. "Damn, that's one sexy cake I'd like to cut for Christmas." His comment however, made the woman stop dead in her tracks. He saw her body shake and twitch as her hands tightned into fists, right before she turned around, a blush visible on her face and her brows furrowed in anger before sped over to him roaring out her disdain. "YOU DAMN PERVERT!!" FIGHT! Masane slahes her blade at Alex who casually dodged out of the way and grabbed it with a set of claws. This shocked Masane who had no time to dodge a fist from Mercer, who himself was flabbegasted as she wasn't sent flying into the distance and instead just stood there with a look of annoyance on her face. She sent out apunch of her own and this hurt him but didn't send him flying into the distance, only stumbling back. He then felt the woman grab his arm and slam him into the pavement after lifitng him up. 'She shouldn't be able to do that. It's like she's superhuman.' Alex thought at the feeling of her lifting him up in spite of his weight. 'This guy took my punch like it was nothing. Could he be some sort of ex-con not reavealing it's true form?' Masane thought as most other opponents she fought were hurt by her hits. Once they regained their bearings, only one thought was on their minds: This was gonna be fun. Alex charges at Masane with a muscled up fist reared back, making Masane smirk as she jumped out of harms way and landed gracefully on her feet. She put her hands on her hips and swayed them a bit with a seductive smile on her face, taunting Mercer to come and get her. Mercer smirked at her gesture and leaned back a bit before shifting his jacket, hoodie, and shirt off showing his ripped abdominals, leaning back some to display them fully. Masane's eyes widened at the sight and Alex knew he had her. Quickly shifting his top back on, he blitz towards her and swung his claws to her had. But to his suprise, the ttack went through Masane like she was made out of air before he got a brutal uppercut to his chin, sending into the air before he felt another punch connect with his chest. He impacted the pavement and went into the sewers, groaning while he got up to his feet. Masane, meanwhile landed on the top of a building, oberserving the impact hole where Alex had landed. 'What the hell is this guy made out of to witstand my punches like that?' She saw her opponent jump out of the hole and land on his feet before snarling, shifting his arms into the hammerfists before spring towards Masane who sprinted right at him. The two collided creating a shockwave that blew away everything caught in the vicinity. Mercer and Amaha were caught in a struggle of strength, until Masane had enough and kneed Alex in the stomach and elbowed his head making him heave down. She grabbed him by the shoulders of his jacket and threw him away from her. Alex righted himself in the air and skidded onto the ground as he landed. He looked around and saw civilians in the area and his eyes widen in terror, thinking that Masane will use them as leverage against him. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE! AN ARMORED WOMAN WITH A BLOODLUST ATTITUDE IS COMING RIGHT FOR US!" This made the citizens high tail it out of there and they almost fast enough to get out of there. Alex's eyes went wide as he saw a child, no older than six years old. He sprinted to her location before his hearing picked up the sound of steel shoes coming for him. He didn't have time to look but managed to block the slice of the metal blade aimed at him. He used his armored body to protect the child before kicking Masane in the stomach making her fly away and he looked at the kid. "You alright kid?" He asked with concern in his voice. The child nodded at him. He sighed in relief before letting the boy go and ruffling his hair. "Get out of here and get to your parents. I'll finish this." The boy nodded before running to his parents. Alex smiled at the sight of the family before turning his attention to Masane, who now had wings made of metal. She narrowed her eyes at him before flying towards him. Alex dodged out of the way of her charge before grabbing her leg and slamming her into the ground twice before throwing her into one of the medium sized buildings. She groaned but shook off the effects of her crash as Alex juumped towards her with all his might, his armor off completely. He let out a war cry before Masane let her hair tendrils grab him by his limbs and swing him around onto other buldings before pulling him towards her. She reared back her arm and slammed her fist into his face, this one sending him into the distance for sure. Masane gave chase after Mercer who had his arm shifed to the whipfist. He whipped it towards her, she evaded before slamming into Alex, rolling onto the rooftops of random buildings. The two punched one another like crazy before Mercer flipped Masane off of him and landed on the street. Shifting his arm to the blade, he waited until Masane landed onto the street and pounced towards her. He left some scratches on her armor but she retailiated by slashing at him with her blade, slicing through his body but the wound quickly healed up. He got up to his feet and did some quick slashes at her with his claws, which she eiether dodged or black with her blade. Alex got tired of this game so he decided to end with a muscle mass punch. But to his suprise, it was caught by Masane who looked impressed by the power of the punch before sending on of her own. Alex caught it but the resulting shockwave wrecked some of the surrounding landscape. Alex whistled in astonishment as he looked at the damage before he was uppercutted into the air. He felt his chin bruise before he felt a kick into his ribs. He cried out in pain before he crashed into a rooftop. He panted in pain and anger as he saw his opponent fly towards him and land on an opposite rooftop. He snarled lowly before getting up and standing tall. That was the moment Masane needed to slam her fist right through Mercer's chest. He excalimed in agony before Masane ripped her fist free and let him fall at her feet. She looked saddned at the sight before sighing and walking away, hoping nobody would find his body. Alex, on the other hand, had a load of thought running through his head. What would happen if another outbreak occured and he wasn't there to stop it? What would happen to Dana when she finds out he was dead and she had to live without her brother? How would Ragland feel knowing he wouldn't be there to help Alex? Those thoughts, made him furious than ever before. Masane stopped as she felt something behind her, something powerful. Her eyes widen as she turned around and saw Mercer, glaring at her with such rage that even a wolverine wouldn't wish to get near her. His clothes were now covered in miniature tendrils, his eyes glowed orange with power, and his blade was now more flesh like instead of metal. He looked like a god incarnate in human skin. "Well babe, I'd love to keep playing our game but I've got to wrap this up quick before my dinner gets cold." Mecer said before blitzing at Masane and slashing his blade who blocked with her shield. It held strong but she buckled from the attack and Alex used that to punch her shield two times before charging up his thrd one with his hammerfist equiped and the punch made her stumble back before blitzed to her again and slashed at her with his claws. The attack made Masane shriek in agony before he slammed a muscled arm into her side, sending her onto the streets. She groaned in pain not knowing how much more she could take before she felt a sword stab through her back and through her stomach. Masane looked back and saw Alex's blade arm before he yanked it out and looked at her with remorse before walking away. Masane's breathing became ragged with pain and rage as she thought about what would happen to her daughter? How she would grow up without a mother in her life? How Reiji could handle how his lover was gone from his life? As long as this monster was alive, her daughter would be in danger at his hands. Her gem glowed brightly which caught Alex's attention. He saw Masane get up as her wound healed up and she looked at him with a smirk before the gem glowed covering her body. Alex shut his eyes tightly to block the light before he felt something slice through his arm. He looked down and saw his blade on the ground. He looked up and saw Masane in a different form. Her armor was red and her hair was white and split in two like an upside down V and she turned around showing her purple eyes. She had a smirk on her face and Alex's licked his lips slightly at the sight which made snarl in disgust at this guy, 'What's with this guy? Why is so attracted to me?' She shook her head to focus but Alex was already in front of her and kicked her in the tits. This move made her stumble and blush like mad before roaring out in hatred and kneeing Alex in the balls beforepunching him rapidly in the face. She grabbed his face and her palm glowed with power before it shot out like a massive blast on power on Alex. The blast ceased and Alex was vaporized leaving Masane standing, before she scoffed and walked away. "Man that was annoying as hell." KO! 'RESULTS' Hulk: Well Talk about one hell of a mtch up between men and women because this one was chaotic. Kratos: Now some of you are probably thinking, 'Why didn't Alex use his devastators on Masane to fisnish her off while she was weak and down?' Well the answer to that question is becuase not only would that use up too much of his biomass and leave him cripple or extremely exhasuted in the fight, but it's also because of the travel and reaction speed Masane has over Alex. His reaction may be somewhat equal to hers but her traveling speed is so much faster than his going at Mach 5 speeds while Alex can only go at Mach 1 to Mach 2.6. The reaction speed for Masane is also greater than Mercer's as she can react to bullets going a tmuch greater speeds going at Mach 6 while Mercer reacts to missiles and rockets going at the speed of 20 miles per hour. Hulk: Strength also goes to Masane as she was able to punch robots fully armored while Alex could pick up cars, trucks, and vans fully made while choppers and tanks had to be picked up completely wrecked to hell. Kratos: Durability was iffy but that also went to Masane as she was able to take missiles and electricity which hurt Alex on a daily basis and do serious damaged to his biomass reserves which also hurt his healing factor. The bomb he was hit by also splattered him to chunks whereas if it hit Masane, it would just send her flying into the distance while also injuring her slightly. Hulk: Now for their other forms. Alex's evolved form was due to his consuming multiple evolved that enhanced his superhuman powers to an incredible degree and he could've consumed all of the red zone to make himself extremely more powerful but chose not to do so, and Masane's ultimate form was more of a match for him as it greatly increased her physicality by a large margin. Mercer's maximum destructive capacity was only building to large town level while Masane was at fist multi-city block but then went to city level at her peak. Kratos: Masane would also use the balance blast to atomize Mercer should he become a nuscinance to her and she would also use some of the control she gains in her ultimate form to make a plan of attack. Hulk: so in the end Mercer is atomized and couldn't make the cut on the blade of the witch. Kratos: The winner is Masane Amaha. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Parasite/Symbiote' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles